1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzing apparatus, including a fluorescence X-ray analyzer, with which fluorescence X-rays from samples are measured, so as to analyze the samples, etc., and in particular to an analyzing apparatus, in which the analysis will be conducted continuously when electricity is recovered, even if it is stopped or instantaneously interrupted during the use thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, fluorescence X-ray analyzers, in which the fluorescence X-rays, being obtained from the samples irradiated with X-rays within a vacuum analysis chamber of a main body thereof, are measured so as to analyze them, are widely used due to high accuracy in analyzing ability thereof, for analyzing various sorts of materials in various technical fields. In such the fluorescence X-ray analyzers, for the purpose of automatic operation of analysis, an analyzing apparatus is already known, in which a large number of materials (i.e., samples) are analyzed while being transferred into and discharged from the analysis chamber of the fluorescence X-ray analyzer, sequentially, with using an automatic sample exchanger or the like, thereby achieving the automatic analysis of the samples.
Namely, the fluorescence X-ray analyzer, being able to perform analysis continuously for a long time, by using such the automatic sample exchanger as mentioned above, is normally connected to a host computer, which is provided separate from that apparatus, whereby an unmanned or automatic operation (analysis) is realized through instructions made by the host computer, as well as, the functions of an automatic sample handling mechanism constructing the automatic sample exchanger.
However, even with the analyzing apparatus being able to perform the unmanned operation, it stops the analysis operation, if once the power source of the apparatus stops the electricity (for example, for a time duration from about several tens min. to several hundreds sec.) and/or when it is interrupted simultaneously (for example, shorter than 1 min.) due to lightning, etc. However, for the analyzing apparatus stopping the operation once, it is impossible to recover the analyzing operation, automatically, back to that at the time point when it stops the operation. Therefore, the recovery of the analyzing apparatus when the electricity is recovered comes to be a big problem, in particular, for the analyzing apparatus being able to perform such the unmanned operation as mentioned above.
Then, according to the present invention, for dissolving such the drawbacks in the conventional technology as mentioned above, an object is to provide an analyzing apparatus, being able to perform the unmanned operation, wherein the apparatus starts the operation thereof by turning on a power source, automatically, when the electricity is recovered from, so as to re-establish or re-start the analysis operation back to that at the time when the power stoppage occurred, thereby ensuring continuity of the analysis operation.
Therefore, according to the present invention, for achieving the object mentioned above, there is provided an analyzing apparatus able to analyze samples automatically, by transferring the samples into an analysis chamber, sequentially, comprising: an interruption recovering means for automatically turning on an electric power supply for the analyzing apparatus, when electricity is re-establishing after interruption thereof; and a calculation processing portion, being connected through said interruption recovering means to said electric power source, wherein, said calculation processing portion includes means for temporality memorizing analysis information of said automatic analyzing apparatus when the interruption occurs, and further means for supplying electricity to said analyzing apparatus through said interruption recovering means and for re-starting the analysis of the samples upon basis of the memorized analysis information at the time when the interruption occurs, when the electricity is recovered.
Further, according to the present invention, in the analyzing apparatus as mentioned in the above, it is preferable that said calculation processing portion further comprises means for executing initialization of said automatic analyzing apparatus, after automatically turning on said electric power source onto said analyzing apparatus when the electricity is recovered, and said calculation processing portion further comprises means for conducting setting operation for said analyzing apparatus after execution of the initialization of said automatic analyzing apparatus.
Also, according to the present invention, in the analyzing apparatus as mentioned in the above, it is preferable that it further comprises an X-rays tube, and wherein said calculation processing portion further comprises means for executing aging of said x-rays tube after turning on said electric power source when the electricity is recovered after the interruption thereof.